callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamarov
|weapon = AK-47 w/GP-25, Skorpion }} Sergeant Kamarov was a Russian Loyalist frequently tasked with helping SAS units operating in Russia, seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. '' "You are a going to be all right a my Friend" '' - Sgt. Kamarov speaking to Soap at the end of Game Over Biography Given his close proximity to SAS units every time they got into trouble and support from his men to SAS units, he was probably an important foot soldier in the Russian Loyalist Spetsnaz with the rank of Sergeant to cover his importance. He appears several times throughout Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is a friend of Gaz and Captain Price and has worked with them several times, with the city of Beirut being mentioned in one mission. He makes them go on several side missions to assist loyalist Russian forces against the Ultranationalists before escorting them to Nikolai, and this results in tension and anger from the SAS troops. He later assists the SAS and Marines in a joint operation and the negative feelings from the SAS have worn off by then. Kamarov appears once more as he saves what remains of the SAS team from Zakhaev and his guards. Soap's vision whites out at the end in the same way Paul Jackson's did when he died. Trivia *It is possible to kill Kamarov while ambushing Victor Zakhaev's convoy in The Sins of the Father. Nevertheless, he appears again in Game Over. *Kamarov apparently gives off a distinct odor, so distinct that Captain Price and Gaz could detect his presence even though he was hidden in a bush on the other side of a small field. The source of this smell is possibly vodka, cigars, or only sweat, he may have been in battle for quite some time in his heavy clothing, unlike the thin, breathable uniforms of the SAS. It could also be a joke, Cpt. Price had noticed Kamarov and made a cheeky remark to Gaz. It could just also be code, signaling that they are friendlies. *It is possible that Kamarov has a special position in the loyalist military, such as a Command Sergeant Major in the US Military, because many of the men under his command are also listed as Sergeants. It is also quite possible that he is something similar to a Platoon Sergeant, and he is just the leading Sergeant of his group. *Kamarov is the only loyalist who does not have his first name shown. *During multiplayer (particularly online), if you are a Spetsnaz, Kamarov serves as the announcer. However, this would be inconsistent with Kamarov's allegiance - the Spetsnaz featured in multiplayer are Ultranationalist, while Kamarov is a Loyalist, although the Ultranationalist skins were used for the Spetsnaz saving time, although various special forces units frequently cross-trian, I.E., the Spetsnaz vs SAS is simply a training session. This is supported by the fact that the unnamed hostiles on the Force Recon maps are called OpFor, short for opposing force, which is what simulated enemies played by friendly units are called in American operations training. *In the level "Safehouse" Kamarov gives the team helicopter support from Mosin 2-5, a Mi-28N helicopter gunship. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Cod4 characters